doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lupita Leal
) |familiares = Alfredo Leal (hermano) Miguel Ángel Leal (hermano) Carlos Íñigo (tío) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Guadalupe "Lupita" Leal es una actriz mexicana de doblaje. Es conocida por participar en la serie de anime Digimon, dando voz a T.K. Takaishi y a Biyomon, también en la series de televisión iCarly como Carly Shay y en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place como Alex Russo. Es hermana de los actores de doblaje Alfredo Leal y Miguel Ángel Leal. Actualmente es la voz recurrente de Selena Gomez y Miranda Cosgrove. thumb|150px|Fabia Sheen de [[Bakugan.]] [[Archivo:Carlyicarly.png|thumb|150px|'Lupita Leal' dobla regularmente a Miranda Cosgrove.]] Filmografía Anime *Digimon - T.K Takaishi y Biyomon *Digimon 02 - Biyomon, Laura, Takashi (1era voz) *Naruto - Moegi *Inuyasha - Kanna, Kaede (niña), Sayo, Susuna, Hitomi, Inuyasha (niño), Ayame (niña), Voces adicionales *Bakugan - Princesa Fabia Sheen, Kazarina *Pokémon - Bianca, Janina, Crystal, Admiradora de Cilan, Chili y Cress, Admiradora de Elesa, Voces adicionales (temp. 13) *Magical Doremi - Maki Higuchi *Shaman King - Millie *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Yubel, Jasmine (a partir de la segunda temporada) *Dino Rey - Laura, Sheer *Bailando con vampiros - Insertos *Death Note - Enfermera, Voces adicionales *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Mei-Mei *Beyblade: Metal Fury - Mei-Mei *Los Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Masaru Hyuga (ep. 3), Marie Scheneider (ep. 30) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - María (segunda voz) *009-1 - Berta Kästner / Agente 009-4 Series animadas *Monster High - Elissabat (Karen Strassman) *La Mascota de la Clase - Younghee / Chelsey *American Dad! - Libby (Algunos espisodios) *El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera - Carla/Gemela Águila Dorada, Anita Suárez *Futurama - Voces diversas (desde temp. 5) *Phineas y Ferb - Isabella Garcia Shapiro (gritos) *El Principito - Onyx *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Barriss Offee (2ª voz; 5ta temporada) *La abeja Maya (2013) - Maya *Ben 10: Omniverse - Gwen Tennyson (2ª voz; 5ta temporada) *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Ashley (1ª Voz) Series de TV Miranda Cosgrove *iCarly - Carly Shay *iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo - Carly Shay *iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly - Carly Shay *iCarly: La Psicopata - Carly Shay *iCarly: La guerra de los fans - Carly Shay *iCarly: Más Psicópata que Nunca - Carly Shay *iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América - Carly Shay *iCarly: El adiós - Carly Shay *Drake & Josh - Megan Parker (solo en el episodio "El concurso de baile") *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante - Megan Parker *Zoey 101 - Paige Howard *7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove - Miranda Cosgrove *Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon - Miranda Cosgrove Selena Gomez thumb|Lupíta Leal también es la voz recurrente de Selena Gomez *Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex - Alex Russo *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Alex Russo *Hannah Montana - Mikayla *Disney Channel Games 2008 - Selena Gomez *Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana - Alex Russo *Sunny entre Estrellas - Selena Gomez *Studio DC: Almost Live - Selena Gomez *Jonas Brothers: viviendo el rock - Selena Gomez *¡Que Onda! - Selena Gomez Britt Robertson *Under the Dome - Angie McAlister (2013- ) *El circulo secreto - Cassie Blake (2011-2012) *Life Unexpected - Lux (2010-2011) Alexa Nikolas *Zoey 101 - Nicole Bristow *Zoey 101: Receso de primavera - Nicole Bristow *Hechiceras - Niña Otros *Los deshechados - Jill Garvey (Margaret Qualley) (2014-presente) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Nixie (Ivy Latimer) (2013-presente) *Banshee - Deva Hopewell (Ryann Shane) (2013-presente) *Suburgatory - Tessa Altman (Jane Levy) (2011-2014) *Life with Boys - Tess Foster (Torri Webster) (2011-2013) *Los mal pagados - Sophia Swanson (Michelle Ang) (2012-2013) *El juego de las mentiras - Emma Becker y Sutton Mercer (Alexandra Chando) (2011-2012) voz *Del montón - Carly D'Amato (Alex Frnka) (2012) *Monk - Julie Teeger (3ª temporada) *Diarios de vampiros- Annabelle (Malese Jow) *Las chicas Gilmore - April Nardini *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Blair (Ciara Bravo) *Hannah Montana - Joannie (un solo capítulo) *El show de Amanda - Voces diversas *Drake & Josh - Voces diversas *1000 maneras de morir - Voces Adicionales Dramas coreanos thumb|110px|Lupita a hecho varias veces la voz de [[Yoon Eun Hye en varios dramas]] Yoon Eun Hye ''' *El príncipe del café (The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince) - Go Eun Chan *Educando a la princesa (Goong) - Shin Chae Kyung '''Otros *Cinderella man - Seo Yeo Jin *La reina de las esposas - Voces adicionales *La hoguera de la ambición - Baek In-Gi Películas Selena Gomez *Sin escape (2013) - La niña *Los Muppets (2011) - Ella misma *Princesa por accidente (2011) - Grace Bennett/Cordelia Winthrop-Scott *Ramona and Beezus (2010) - Beezus Quimby *Programa de protección para princesas (2009) - Carter Mason *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película (2009) - Alex Russo *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Mary Santiago *Mini Espías 3D (2003) - Niña en parque acuático Miranda Cosgrove *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) - Carly Shay *iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) - Carly Shay *iCarly en Japón (2008) - Carly Shay *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Megan Parker *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Joni North Evanna Lynch *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) - Luna Lovegood *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) - Luna Lovegood *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Luna Lovegood *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) - Luna Lovegood Tiya Sircar *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Neha *17 otra vez (2009) - Samantha Dakota Fanning *Héroes (Push) (2009) - Cassie Holmes *Sabor a miel (2008) - Lily Owens Mary-Kate Olsen *El desafío (2003) - Shane Dalton *Pasaporte a París (1999) - Melanie "Mel" Porter Ashley Olsen *El desafío (2003) - Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Dalton *Pasaporte a París (1999) - Allyson "Ally" Porter Taylor Momsen *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Alexandra *Hansel y Gretel (2002) - Gretel Otros *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Harlow (Tanya Fear) *El conjuro (2013) - Debbie (Morganna Bridgers) *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Candace (Nina Dobrev) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) - Kailani (Vanessa Hudgens) *Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) - Laureen (Ali Tataryn) *Born to Race (2011) - Rachel (Johanna Braddy) *En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) - Mujer Joven (Michaela Mann) *Nunca me abandones (2010) - Kathy (Carey Mulligan) / (Isobel Meikle-Small) (jovén) *Hotel para perros (2009) - Andrea "Andi" (Emma Roberts) *¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) - Poppy Colfax (Juliette Goglia) *Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) - Jenny Perotti (adolescente) (Christa B. Allen) *La piedra mágica (2009) - Helvetica Black (Jolie Vanier) *Mi papá es mamá exploradora (2009) - Paulina (Jessica McLeod) *Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) - Truvy (Sarah Hagan) *La isla de Nim (2008) - Nim (Abigail Breslin) *Espejos siniestros (2008) - Anna Esseker (niña) (Adina Rapiteanu) *A prueba de fuego (2008) - Megan (Taylor Glow) *Dan in Real Life (2007) - Lilly Burns (Marlene Lawston) *Truco o travesura (2007) - Rhonda (Samm Todd) *Becoming Jane (2007) - Voces adicionales *Menores sin control (2006) - Grace Conrad (Gia Mantegna) *It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) - Chanelle (Emily Hampshire) *El sol de cada mañana (2005) - Shelly (Gemmenne de la Peña) *Encuentros y despedidas (2005) - Voces adicionales *La navidad de Carol (2003) - Lily (Holliston Coleman) *La familia de mi novia (2000) - Voces adicionales *Fotografiando hadas (1997) - Clara (Hannah Bould) *La laguna azul (1980) - Emmeline Lestrange (niña) (Elva Josephson) (Segunda versión) Películas animadas *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Clawdeen Wolf (Salli Saffioti) *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Elissabat (Karen Strassman) *Barbie y la princesa de las perlas (2014) - Sandrine *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Mavis (Selena Gomez) (Trailers) *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 (2012) - Kylie Morgan *Rango (2011) - Priscilla (Abigail Breslin) *Horton y el mundo de los Quién (2008) - Voces adicionales *Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) - Voces adicionales *Vecinos invasores (2006) - Voces adicionales *Stuart Little 3 (2006) - Brooke *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) - Voces adicionales *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) - Voces adicionales *Las locuras del emperador (2000) - Voces adicionales *Dinosaurio (2000) - Voces adicionales *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar (2000) - Bebé pingüina Películas de anime *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Miyoko Mangetsu *Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Broly (bebé) *Digimon: La película - T.K. Takaishi (niño), Biyomon Telenovelas Brasileñas thumb|150px|Lupita dobla frecuentemente a [[Nanda Costa en la mayoría de sus novelas]] Nanda Costa *Vivir la vida - Soraya Vilela *La Guerrera - Morena Ribeiro Bianca Bin *Cuento encantado - Azucena Bezerra / Aurora Catarina Ávila de Seráfia *Guerra de los Sexos (2012) - Carolina Ribeiro Carol Abras *Ciudad Paraíso - Jacira *Avenida Brasil - Begonia Marisol Ribeiro *América - Kerry *Siete pecados - Eliete Otros papeles *Dance Dance Dance - Suzy Farias (Naruna Costa) *Dinosaurios y Robots - María Joao (Jurema Reis) *Flor del Caribe - Marizé (Livian Aragão) *Laberintos del Corazón - Mel (Carla Salle) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *1.2.3 Producciones *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Estudios Candiani - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Maquinas *The Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House Leal, Lupita Categoría:Voces en off